Fried Chicken
by Jenniferee
Summary: The day had been going pretty well. Probably a sign or something. ColoLal/5666.


_Hahas finally did a KHR fanfic! It's only been a month or so since I'd started on it (horribly late, isn't it) but I love it! Currently finishing the anime. Whee~. Anyway, I did this fic in school over a span of 3 days. Awesome way to spend school time. (Y)_

_The moment I saw the LalXColonello parts, I was like, KYAAAA~ like some crazy fangirl, and since then, it's been one of my all time favourite pairings. Don't you think they're just so cute together? :3_

_This story is set in COMSUBIN, before all that Arcobaleno fuss and all. Hopefully no one here is too OOC._

_Rated K+ for language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :)_

* * *

><p>Colonello was just sitting in the toilet (because there was no other place with privacy in COMSUBIN), minding his own business, when all of a sudden he decided to mind someone else's business. Namely, his instructor's.<p>

And this instructor was no ordinary instructor. Well, firstly and probably the most self explanatory, the instructor was a _girl._ (and a fierce one too, one might add.) And secondly, she just... appealed. It was hard to explain. But of course, because love was indescribable.

She wasn't endearing or even nice. Far from it, in fact.

"COLONELLO! STOP STARING AT ME AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"But Lal, it's been 97 times around the football field already, kora! And we were due for lunch an hour ago, kora! *pant*"

"That's ma'am for you, Colonello! And one and a half minutes around the field is too slow! Way too slow! And stop complaining!"

Well. Hardly nice at all.

That was why Colonello had a love-hate relationship with Lal. But of course, with a lot more love than hate. Obviously. And of course, being the gentleman he was, Colonello kept flirting blatantly with Lal, which was always dealt with either violence or (oh no!) _more laps._

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Lal Mirch was sitting on her bunk, minding her own business, when all of a sudden, she decided to mind someone else's business. Namely, her student's.<p>

She often prided herself on the fact that she was a tomboy and never got caught up in silly love affairs. Girls could be such sissies sometimes. One of the reasons she'd joined COMSUBIN? Pretty much girl free. Of course, there were one or two administrators who were women, and one of the other instructors in heavy artillery was a girl. But they were all like her: tough, strong and well, sarcastic.

Back to Colonello. Lal had no idea why she was feeling the way she was. Thinking of a guy willingly - especially Colonello - was NOT something she did.

She refused to admit to herself, let alone anyone, that what she was feeling might even possibly be a

crush.

She kept telling herself that he was just toying with her heart, and that he would STAY her pupil, and never anything else. But she couldn't help but blush at Colonello's shameless flirting. After she'd beaten the hell out of him, of course.

Here's how one of such conversations would go.

"Lal, did I mention your hair was really pretty today? Oh wait, it's like that everyday, kora!"

"Back to your laps, Colonello! And that's _ma'am_ for you."

Then, when she was sure he was too far away to see, she would blush like mad and silently curse Colonello for making her feel like (gasp!) a _girl._

* * *

><p>Colonello trudged out to the field again, where his friends were hanging around and waiting for their own trainers.<p>

"Eh, Colonello, today you still gonna hit on Lal?"

Colonello's fascination with Lal was like a private joke amongst the bunch.

"I'll keep trying, kora!"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh well. Eh, here she comes, Colo. *snicker*"

Colonello gave a wolf whistle as Lal neared, and everyone tried very hard to contain their laughter.

Lal narrowed her eyes, first at the giggling sissies, then at Colonello, which the others took as a sign to back away slowly... Before fleeing.

She picked the guilty one up by his collar and dragged him to their training area.

And she smirked when she heard the 'Ow's and 'Let me go!'s.

* * *

><p>Colonello was felling pretty good about himself today. For one thing, Lal had been quite satisfied with his progress (which was almost never). Two, today's lunch was going to be fried chicken, which he loved with all his heart, and three, Colonello was feeling rather accomplished for having done 100 rounds in half an hour. All these good signs could only mean one thing.<p>

When they were all headed for lunch (fried chicken!), Colonello suddenly turned to his right, where Lal was walking beside him, and grabbed her shoulders and said "I think I love you, kora!"

And with that, he walked off, whistling a merry tune, and leaving his beloved instructor there rooted to the ground with mixed emotions. A whole lot of emotions.

* * *

><p>When Colonello grabbed her shoulders, her first instinct was to reach out and punch whoever had dared to touch her like that, when she saw it was Colonello.<p>

When she saw it was Colonello, immediately two thoughts came screaming in her mind.

1) WHAT THE HELL COLONELLO! THAT... STUPID... BASTARD...

2) Colonello grabbed me by the shoulders! That's so romantic...

Then:

3) What. Did. I. Just. Think.

And in that split second of thought, Colonello opened his mouth, with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes, and uttered those five words. (well, six, if you included the 'kora'.)

"I think I love you (kora),"

Then came the huge mountain of thoughts and emotions. And it was no use to number them; they all came at once.

"WHAT?" "Did he... just... confess?" "THAT CREEP!" "The nerve?" "WHATWHATWHAT JUST HAPPENED?" "*girly squeal*" "I love you too, Colonello... Huh?" "I can't believe I just thought that!" "But..." "I still can't believe he had the guts to do that!" "Is he messing with me?" "How should I respond now?" "How many laps should I give him the next practise session?"

By the time the thoughts in her mind had stopped flooding her poor brain, Colonello had left her behind and was on his way to eating his beloved fried chicken.

But as much as Lal liked fried chicken, she headed straight to her room and locked herself in it. Fried chicken was horribly fattening, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>How'd you like it? :)<em>

_I don't really beg for reviews, but it would be nice if you could tell me how you felt or how I could improve. Okay, maybe very nice. Fine, maybe, MAYBE, I'd be squealing in my room like some crazed fangirl if you reviewed. But no pressure, yeah?_

_P.S. I like fried chicken. A lot._


End file.
